


A new home

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- That’s fine. If you’re not comfortable with that idea then maybe Pippin bringing dwarf Reader (they’re together) to live with him in the Shire?





	A new home

You and Pippin had been dating for a while now, the two of you would often visit each other, he would spend a couple of days at your home and you would spend a couple of days at his home in the Shire only to return back home feeling sad that you couldn’t stay any longer. 

Oh how you loved the Shire, it was a truly beautiful place, the river that would fall into a beautiful lake, the fields of various colourful flowers and lush green grass and most of all, the homes that had been built into the land and the sense of community, nearly everyone at the Shire were nice to you. Nearly. There are some people that didn’t take too kindly to you.

So one night, while Pippin had cuddled into you he had asked you if you wanted to stay with him at the Shire. You had taken a while to think it over, would you like to live in the Shire for the rest of your life? Would you end up hating it and changing your mind? There’s really only one way to find out and that is to stay with him, so after a moment or two of thinking it over you agreed.

This had lead to you packing as much of your things as you could but not enough that it would weight down the carriage and the horse that is pulling the carriage. After packing the important things, and clothes into the back of the carriage you both set off, to your new home.

The two of you sat down on the front, Pippin with the reins in his hands. This was going to be a long ride back to Shire, a really long ride. So you settled down, cuddling into his side quietly with your arms in your lap, your head gently placed on his shoulder as you looked out onto the open, dusty road in front of you.

“You’re going to like it at the Shire” Pippin said, holding the reins in his hand loosely but not loose enough that he’d be able to let them go.

You gave a nod of your head, letting out a deep sigh, your chest heaving slightly as you looked at him, “it’s going to be… Interesting” you replied thoughtfully, “interesting?” You moved away from him, stretching your arms out in front of yourself and hummed in response. 

“You don’t have to move from your home to mine if you don’t want to”, “we’ve all got to move on with our lives some time. And besides” you started, looking up at light brown, almost golden wavy hair. “Besides, what?” He asked once he realised you hadn’t said for a moment, you were just really captivated by him and how the sun make’s his hair seem like gold.

Blinking at him you looked away quickly, a very noticeable blush on your cheeks. “Besides, we can think of this as an adventure that’s going to last a life time. And we end up not liking it we could always try and find somewhere else to settle down.”

“Somewhere else?” He questioned, his voice quiet as he spoke to you, you could tell that was probably thinking you weren’t happy about moving into the Shire with him. You made a small noise as you shifted on the stiff wooden seat to face him “I didn’t mean we had to right away. I just meant that if things don’t work out we could?” You offered as an explanation.

“Ooooh” he breathed out, his hands loosening on the reins, you hadn’t even noticed that he tensed up. “I am up to staying in the Shire for a while, if I don’t like it I’ll tell you.” You said to him, this seemed to make him relax a bit more “I’d like that” he replied, seemingly a lot happier now.


End file.
